1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a folder superstructure with a copy diverter, having at least one rotating disc deflector and a tongue, for dividing a product stream of individual copies into two sub-streams. A first belt conveying apparatus is arranged upstream of the tongue and a second belt conveying apparatus is arranged in the vicinity of the tongue. The invention also relates to a process for dividing up a product stream into two sub-streams.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,373,713 discloses a folder which has the features of the folder superstructure described above, in which a product stream guided vertically between the belt conveying apparatuses comes into contact with a fixed tongue and the copies are deflected alternately into a first or a second product path by disc deflectors arranged to the right and left of the tongue. The disadvantage with this known folder is the rigid arrangement of the disc deflectors, this arrangement only allowing the copies to be deflected alternately.
The object of the present invention is further to develop an apparatus and a process of the type mentioned in the introduction so as to provide flexible production options in the case of which both alternate deflection into the first or second product path and the introduction of all the copies into a single product path are made possible.
The essence of the present invention is that at least one of the disc deflectors has a plurality of disc segments which can be fixed in different circumferential positions and rotated preferably in relation to one another, with the result that one and the same disc deflector can deflect the copies into different product paths.
It is preferable for each disc segment to assume approximately a circumferential angle of 150xc2x0.
The diameters of the disc segments and the spacing between the spindle of the disc deflector and the second belt conveying apparatus are selected such that the relatively large-diameter outer region of the disc segments engages in interspaces between the belts of the second belt conveyor.
In contrast to the prior art described above, the present invention is also distinguished in that, by means of the second belt conveying apparatus, the product stream is guided essentially horizontally past the rotating disc deflector which is arranged beneath the second belt conveying apparatus. In a particularly straightforward embodiment, the gravitational force of the copies thus makes it possible to dispense with a second disc deflector, which is arranged above the second belt conveying apparatus.
According to a preferred embodiment, however, a second disc deflector is arranged above the second belt conveying apparatus, in the region of the tongue, and serves for the positive guidance of the copies into the second, bottom product path.
It is particularly advantageous if a braking arrangement for braking the copies by approximately 40 percent of their arrival speed is arranged upstream of the copy diverter, as seen in the direction of the product stream. This makes it possible to reduce to a considerable extent the wear on the tongue, damage to the copies and smearing of the ink of the newly printed copies.
A process according to the invention is distinguished in that the copies first of all are braked by means of a braking arrangement and are then guided, by means of a second belt conveying apparatus, to a copy diverter provided with a fixed tongue. At least some of the copies are introduced into a first branching path, before reaching the tongue, by disc segments of a first disc deflector, these segments engaging through interspaces between the belts of the second belt conveying apparatus, and other copies are introduced into a second branching path, beneath the tongue, by virtue of the disc segments being rotated away. The braking is preferably approximately 40 percent of the arrival speed.
This process may be modified in that rotation of the disc segments in relation to one another on the first disc deflector produces, in axial projection, a cylinder which, to the greatest possible extent, is closed, with the result that all the copies are guided into the first branching path.
Another modification provides that, by virtue of the disc segments on the first disc deflector being rotated away, all the copies are guided into the second branching path.
An advantageous configuration of the process makes provision for the copies, in the region of the tongue, during introduction into the second branching path, to be guided additionally from above by means of a second disc deflector, which is arranged above the second belt conveying apparatus.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.